Is it Love?
by Remotes
Summary: Takes place after episode 7 where Tokaku and Haru find a deeper connection. *Originally posted on AO3*


The underwater mouth-to-mouth plagued Tokaku's mind. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to think about it. Even though it wasn't technically a kiss and was meant to save her life, she couldn't help but feel as though there was a deeper meaning to it. She was still getting used to the girl continuously hugging her, but strangely found the "kiss" to be comforting. The more she thought about it the more likely she was to lose focus and put her and Haru's lives in danger and right now she still had to be on guard.

After a rough day of saving Haru from yet another assassin and being saved herself, the two of them needed a nice long soak in the bath. Even though this wasn't their first time bathing together, Tokaku had a difficult time not staring at Haru. Not necessarily in a perverted way, but with a more endearing one.

Tokaku's eyes drifted to Haru's scars on her chest. She got a feeling in her own chest as she wondered what Haru must have been through to get them. A dying need to protect her surged through her body even more and she felt herself inch closer to Haru subconsciously. Haru smiled at the action and leaned her body towards her protector. It was odd how comforting it felt for the both of them considering the life or death situation they were still in. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Haru's face leaning in towards hers.

Her breath hitched and body stiffened.

Close your eyes.

Tokaku did as she was told and slowly let her eyelids drop. She felt a soft breath before a pair lips were gently placed against hers. Even though she knew what to expect she never thought that she'd love the feeling of another person's lips on her own. Maybe she only wanted Haru's lips. After a few seconds of contact Haru pulled away and they both opened their eyes to look at each other. In that moment they both realized that there was a deeper connection between them than the protected and protector.

Before Haru could say anything, Tokaku took the initiative and pulled her in for another kiss. This time with both being active participants. Her tongue practically begged for entrance and was allowed to explore. Their tongues danced together and their limbs became entangled in the water. The kiss was slow and sensual; taking the time to enjoy the closeness of one another and the comfort they only felt when with each other.

Even when pressed up against each other their senses were still acute. Foot steps and loud chatter could be heard from outside the door to the bath. They untangled and separated in time when a few other classmates from the black class came to bathe. Tokaku and Haru shared a look between each other and decided it was time to head back to their room. The other girls didn't question the different vibe that was given off and the closeness between the two; although it was very strange to see Tokaku return any form of physical contact.

Back in their room they sat on Tokaku's bed with their lips pressed together. This kiss was a bit different from the ones before. This one was more needy and passionate. They felt a need to be closer to one another, but the clothes they put on after the bath were in the way. Not one for too much patience, Tokaku used her personal knife to tear Haru's shirt down the middle and removed it from her body.

Her hands were a bit hesitant as they trailed up her body to a bra-clad breast. Sensing her hesitation Haru grabbed her hand and placed it on her chest. Tokaku grew more bold as she let her hand massage Haru's right breast, eliciting a low moan from the other girl. The bra created an obstacle that she hastily removed from Haru's body to feel her soft flesh under her palm. Her own clothes were feeling hot and she decided to strip herself so she was bare from the waist up.

They pressed their torsos together and relished in the feeling of nothing between them. Their hard nipples rubbed against each other creating a delicious friction that added to their arousal. Skirts and underwear landed on the floor as Tokaku slowly lowered Haru to lie on the bed, their bodies still connected. Tokaku's hands gently caressed each scar on her body lovingly before slipping her hand between her legs. Haru's arms, which were wrapped around her neck, tightened on instinct. Tokaku quickly looked into her eyes to make sure that this was definitely something that they both wanted.

Please take me.

Tokaku braced herself on her forearm and slipped a finger inside the wet heat, pausing to make sure that Haru was comfortable. After Haru gave her permission to keep going, Tokaku started to thrust her finger in and out at a slow pace. The inside was hot and tight and felt like silk. Tokaku loved being inside of Haru.

Please. More.

A second finger was added and Haru's body accommodated the intrusion. Their lips locked and the distraction helped put Haru at ease. Tokaku straddled one of Haru's legs and started to grind herself against it to seek some release for herself. Her fingers then started to move faster and harder. The kiss was practically tongue and teeth. Their desperate bodies moved frantically against each other, still yearning for the other's touch. Each movement was met with erratic passion.

Haru's other leg wrapped around Tokaku's waist as she broke the kiss and moaned. The fingers inside her felt amazing and had her close to the end. She had never experienced such a sensation and was glad that it was with someone she cared deeply for. Her body tensed and her back arched as they were both tipped over the edge.

They slowly came down from the adrenaline and laid panting against each other and unable to move. The stress of their day was temporarily forgotten and in that moment it seemed as though they were the only people left in the world. Their eyes closed and their bodies shifted to be on their sides facing each other. The lullaby of their heartbeats was the last sound they heard before they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
